wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Império Britânico
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | ( ) | | | | }} |notas = }} O Império Britânico ( ) Foi o maior império em extensão de terras descontínuas do mundo. Era um império composto por domínios, colônias, protetorados, mandatos e territórios governados ou administrados pelo Reino Unido. Originou-se com as colônias ultramarinas e entrepostos estabelecidos pela Inglaterra no final do século XVI e início do século XVII. No seu auge, foi o maior império da história e, por mais de um século, foi a principal potência mundial. Em 1922 o Império Britânico dominava cerca de 458 milhões de pessoas, um quarto da população do mundo na épocaMaddison 2001, pp. 98, 242. e abrangeu mais de 33.700 mil km², quase um quarto da área total da Terra.Ferguson 2004, p. 15.Elkins2005, p. 5. Como resultado, seu legado político, cultural e linguístico é generalizado. No auge do seu poder, foi dito muitas vezes que "o sol nunca se põe no Império Britânico" devido à sua extensão ao redor do mundo garantir que o sol sempre estivesse brilhando em pelo menos um de seus inúmeros territórios. Durante a Era dos Descobrimentos, nos séculos XV e XVI, Portugal e Espanha foram pioneiros na exploração européia do globo e no processo de estabelecimento dos grandes impérios ultramarinos. Os interesses pela grande riqueza desses impérios fez com que a Inglaterra, França e Holanda começassem a estabelecer colônias e suas próprias redes de comércio na América e na Ásia.Ferguson 2004, p. 2. Uma série de guerras nos séculos XVII e XVIII com a Holanda e a França deixaram a Inglaterra (Grã-Bretanha, na sequência do Tratado de União de 1707 com a Escócia) como a potência colonial dominante na América do Norte e na Índia. A perda das Treze Colônias na América do Norte em 1783 após uma guerra de independência privou a Grã-Bretanha de algumas de suas colônias mais antigas e mais populosas. A atenção britânica logo se voltou para África, Ásia e o Pacífico. Após a derrota da França Napoleônica em 1815, a Grã-Bretanha teve um século de domínio quase incontestado, e ampliou sua participação imperial em todo o globo. Crescentes graus de autonomia foram concedidas a suas colônias de colonos brancos, algumas das quais foram reclassificadas como domínios. O crescimento da Alemanha e dos Estados Unidos tinham começado corroer a liderança econômica do Reino Unido no final do século XIX. Posteriormente as tensões militares e econômicas entre o Reino Unido e a Alemanha foram as principais causas da Primeira Guerra Mundial, durante a qual o Reino Unido dependia fortemente sobre o seu império. O conflito provocou um enorme esforço financeiro na Grã-Bretanha, e, embora o império tivesse alcançado a sua maior extensão territorial, imediatamente após a guerra, já não era um poder inigualável em aspectos industriais ou militares. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Reino Unido viu as suas colônias no Sudeste da Ásia serem ocupadas pelo Japão, o que danificou o prestígio britânico e acelerou o declínio do Império, apesar da eventual vitória britânica e dos seus aliados. A Índia, bem mais valioso e populoso do Reino Unido, alcançou a independência dois anos após fim da guerra. Após o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial, como parte de um movimento maior de descolonização das potências europeias, à maioria dos territórios do Império Britânico foi concedida a independência, terminando com a devolução de Hong Kong à República Popular da China em 1997. Quatorze territórios permaneceram sob soberania britânica, os territórios britânicos ultramarinos. Após a independência, muitas ex-colônias britânicas aderiram à Comunidade das Nações (ou Commonwealth), uma associação de estados independentes. Dezesseis países da Commonwealth compartilham seu chefe de Estado, a Rainha Elizabeth II, como Reinos da Commonwealth. História Origem e "Primeiro Império Britânico" (1583–1783) thumb|esquerda|[[Robert Clive após a Batalha de Plassey. A batalha começou o domínio da Companhia das Índias Orientais na Índia.]] Os ingleses lançaram-se à conquista do mundo durante o reinado de Henrique VIII (1509-1547), que promoveu a indústria naval, como forma de expandir o comércio para além das Ilhas Britânicas. Mas as primeiras colónias britânicas só foram fundadas durante o reinado de Isabel I, quando Sir Francis Drake circumnavegou o globo nos anos 1577 a 1580 (Fernão de Magalhães já a tinha realizado em 1522). Em 1579, Drake chegou à Califórnia e proclamou aquela região “colónia da Coroa”, chamando-lhe “Nova Albion” ("Nova Inglaterra"), mas não promoveu a sua ocupação. Humphrey Gilbert chegou à Terra Nova em 1583 e declarou-a colónia inglesa, enquanto Sir Walter Raleigh organizou a colónia da Virginia em 1587, mas ambas estas colónias tiveram pouco tempo de vida e tiveram de ser abandonadas, por falta de comida e encontros hostis com as tribos indígenas do continente Americano. Foi apenas no século seguinte, durante o reinado de Jaime I da Inglaterra, depois da derrota da Armada Invencível de Espanha, que foi assinado o Tratado de Londres, permitindo o estabelecimento da colónia da Virginia em 1607. Durante os três séculos seguintes, os ingleses expandiram o seu império a praticamente todo o mundo, incluindo grande parte de África, quase toda a América do Norte, a Índia e regiões vizinhas e várias ilhas ao redor do mundo. Assim, em 1670 já existiam colónias inglesas estáveis na América do Norte (Nova Inglaterra, Virgínia, Carolina) e em Antígua, Barbados, Belize e Jamaica, bem como uma penetração comercial na Índia desde 1600, graças à Companhia das Índias Orientais. Funda desde 1660, em África, entrepostos de captação de escravos para as plantações americanas, apossando-se, no século seguinte em 1787, de inúmeros territórios entre o Rio Gâmbia (encravado no Senegal francês) e a Nigéria, abarcando a famosa Costa do Ouro, o actual Gana. O século XVIII é, deste modo, o período de afirmação e maturação do projecto colonial britânico. O seu único revés neste período, forte aliás, será a independência dos EUA, em 1776. Esta perda será compensada com o início da colonização da Austrália em 1783 e mais tarde da Nova Zelândia a partir de 1840, para onde envia inicialmente deportados. "Segundo Império Britânico" (1783–1815) e Século Britânico thumb|direita|330px|Mapa mostrando a evolução do Império Britânico. thumb|250px|direita|Mapa do [[Índia britânica|Raj Britânico da Índia em 1909. Durante muitos anos, a Índia foi um dos principais fornecedores de especiarias e de ervas aromáticas para o Reino Unido, tais como o chá, a seda, o anil, o salitre e o algodão.]] A sua armada mantém-se superior às demais com a Batalha de Trafalgar em 1805, impondo uma vez mais uma pesada derrota a um adversário. O domínio de novas colónias é constante nesta altura - Malaca, desde 1795, Ceilão, Trindade e Tobago, em 1802, Malta, Santa Lúcia e Maurícia, em 1815, depois da derrota napoleónica e do seu bloqueio continental. Singapura é fundada por Thomas Raffles em 1819. No Canadá regista-se o avanço para oeste, abrindo novas frentes de colonização, o mesmo sucedendo na Índia, com a exploração do interior do Decão e de Assam, Bengala, etc. thumb|esquerda|250px|Mapa dos domínios do Império Britânico em [[1886.]] O século XIX marca o auge do Império Colonial Britânico, cuja expansão económica e humana é favorecida pelo desenvolvimento do capitalismo financeiro e industrial, bem como pela pressão demográfica elevada. Por outro lado, marca uma nova administração e gestão da realidade colonial, com o confronto de diferentes modelos, como o dos missionários protestantes, o dos investidores privados e o das grandes companhias Cf. PASSETTI, Gabriel. "A (re)construção de um império: os britânicos e sua expansão no século XIX." Link: http://www.fasm.edu.br/interrelacoes/34/001.html. Exemplo disso é o governo directo da Coroa na Índia. Aí, porém, despoletará a primeira grande revolta contra o domínio colonial britânico: a revolta dos sipais, em 1858, que ditará o fim da Companhia das Índias Orientais. Em 1877, a rainha Vitória - num gesto de coesão face às autonomias ou aspirações mais radicais - proclama-se imperatriz da Índia, que compreendia um extenso território entre a fronteira irano-paquistanesa e a Birmânia e entre o Oceano Índico e o Tibete. Na China, estabelecem-se em Xangai. Na África, alimenta-se cada vez mais o sonho de construir um império inglês entre o Cairo, no Egipto, e a Cidade do Cabo, na África do Sul, o que é conseguido depois da Conferência de Berlim (1884-1885), que legitima a anexação de todos os territórios ao longo desse corredor africano (Egipto, Sudão, Quénia, Rodésia, Transvaal, etc.). Neste último, entre 1899 e 1902, travará a primeira guerra do império, contra os bóers (descendentes de colonos holandeses estabelecidos desde o século XVII na África do Sul), que se tornarão autónomos em 1910 (União Sul-Africana). Este conflito demonstra o desaparecimento gradual dos últimos obstáculos para a plena soberania das colónias desde o começo da segunda metade do século XIX. Nesse período, é dada autonomia às colónias de maioria de população europeia, como o Canadá, a Austrália, a Nova Zelândia e as regiões da África do Sul (Cabo, Orange, Natal e Transvaal), que ganham um estatuto de domínios (soberania quase total, mas leais à Coroa britânica), respectivamente, em 1867, 1901, 1907 e 1910. Aliás, já só dependiam da metrópole, até essa data, para assuntos externos e de defesa. Guerras mundiais, descolonização e declínio thumb|250px|Mapa mostrando o ano da independência das ex-colônias britânicas na [[África. Até o final dos anos 1960, todas as colônias britânicas, com exceção da Rodésia (futuro Zimbabwe) e do mandato do Sudoeste Africano (atual Namíbia), tinham alcançado a independência.]] Estes domínios participarão ao lado da Inglaterra na Primeira Guerra Mundial, o que origina uma nova organização do império, cada vez mais diminuto devido à independência daqueles domínios de população maioritariamente europeia, embora associados à Inglaterra através da Commonwealth (Estatuto de Westminster, 1931). Irlanda, Canadá e África do Sul aceitam o Estatuto nessa data, fazendo-o mais tarde a Austrália em 1942 e a Nova Zelândia em 1947: perdem assim o vínculo ao Reino Unido, apesar de reconhecerem a soberania simbólica da coroa britânica. No resto do império, novas fórmulas de associação política e económica são adoptadas: na Índia, por exemplo, tenta-se aproximar a população da administração, embora com custos elevados. Após a Segunda Guerra Mundial e com o despertar dos nacionalismos, Índia e Paquistão tornam-se independentes e a Irlanda passa a república. Fim do império thumb|esquerda|A famosa caricatura "[[O Colosso de Rhodes", que expressava os planos de Cecil Rhodes de construir uma linha telegráfica entre a Cidade do Cabo e o Cairo.]] Embora a Grã-Bretanha e seu império tenham saído vitoriosos da Segunda Guerra Mundial, os efeitos do conflito foram profundos, tanto no país como no exterior. Grande parte da Europa, um continente que havia dominado o mundo por vários séculos, estava em ruínas e abrigando os exércitos dos Estados Unidos e da União Soviética, para os quais tinha sido deslocado o equilíbrio do poder global. , p. 146. A Grã-Bretanha estava praticamente falida, só evitando a insolvência em 1946 após a negociação de um empréstimo de 3,5 bilhões de dólares com os Estados Unidos, , p. 331. cuja última parcela foi paga em 2006. A concessão de independência para a Rodésia (como Zimbabwe), Novas Hébridas (Vanuatu) em 1980, e Belize em 1981, significou que, além de poucas ilhas disperas e postos avançados (e da aquisição em 1955 de uma rocha desabitada no oceano Atlântico, Rockall), o processo de descolonização que começou após a Segunda Guerra Mundial foi praticamente completo. Em 1982, a resolução do Reino Unido de defender os seus territórios ultramarinos restantes foi testada quando a Argentina invadiu as ilhas Malvinas, sob uma alegação de longa data que remonta ao Império Espanhol.James, pp. 624–625. A bem sucedida campanha militar britânica para retomar as ilhas durante o consequente Guerra das Malvinas foi vista por muitos como tendo contribuído para inverter a tendência de queda do estatuto do Reino Unido como uma potência mundial.James, p. 629. No mesmo ano, o governo do Canadá cortou sua última ligação legal com o Reino Unido ao separar a constituição do Canadá da britânica. A Lei de 1982 sobre o Canadá aprovada pelo parlamento britânico terminou a necessidade de envolvimento britânico em mudanças na constituição canadense.Brown, p. 594. Leis equivalentes foram aprovadas pela Austrália e Nova Zelândia em 1986.Brown, p. 689. Em setembro de 1982, a primeira-ministra Margaret Thatcher viajou à Pequim para negociar com o governo chinês sobre o futuro do último, maior e mais populoso território exterior britânico, Hong Kong.Brendon, p. 654. Sob os termos do Tratado de Nanquim de 1842, a própria Ilha de Hong Kong própria havia sido cedida ao Reino Unido "em perpetuidade", mas a grande maioria da colônia era constituída pelos Novos Territórios, que tinham sido adquiridos a título de locação por 99 anos em 1898, o que expirava em 1997.Joseph, p. 355.Rothermund, p. 100. Thatcher, vendo paralelos com as ilhas Malvinas, inicialmente pretendia manter Hong Kong sob controle e propôs a permanência da administração britânica, mas com a soberania chinesa, o que foi rejeitado pela China. 209 Através de um acordo alcançado em 1984, sob os termos da Declaração Conjunta Sino-Britânica sobre Hong Kong, se tornou uma região administrativa especial da República Popular da China, mantendo a sua forma de vida por pelo menos 50 anos.Brendon, p. 656. A cerimônia de entrega em 1997, presenciada por muitas figuras importantes,Brendon, p. 660. como Charles, Príncipe de Gales, que estava no atendimento, "o fim do Império". Legado thumb|esquerda|250px|[[Territórios britânicos ultramarinos]] O Reino Unido mantém a soberania sobre 14 territórios fora das ilhas britânicas, que foram renomeados os territórios britânicos ultramarinos em 2002.House of Commons Foreign Affairs Committee Overseas Territories Report, pp. 145–147 Alguns são desabitados, exceto por pessoal militar ou científico transitório; os outros são auto-governáveis em vários graus e são dependentes do Reino Unido pelas relações externas e de defesa. O governo britânico manifestou a sua disponibilidade em ajudar qualquer território ultramarino que pretenda avançar para a independência, em que é uma opção.House of Commons Foreign Affairs Committee Overseas Territories Report, pp. 146,153 A soberania britânica dos vários dos territórios ultramarinos é contestada por seus vizinhos geográficos: Gibraltar é reivindicada pela Espanha, as Ilhas Malvinas e as Ilhas Geórgia do Sul e Sandwich do Sul são reivindicadas pela Argentina, e os britânicos do Território Britânico do Oceano Índico é reivindicado por Maurícia e Seychelles. O Território Antártico Britânico está sujeito a sobreposição de pedidos pela Argentina e pelo Chile, enquanto muitos países não reconhecem qualquer reivindicação territorial da Antártica.House of Commons Foreign Affairs Committee Overseas Territories Report, p. 136 A maioria das ex-colônias britânicas são membros da Commonwealth, uma organização não-política, de associação voluntária de membros iguais. Os quinze membros da Commonwealth continuam a partilhar os seus chefe de Estado com o Reino Unido, a Reinos da Commonwealth. [[Ficheiro:Commonwealth of Nations.svg|thumb|direita|250px|Membros da Commonwealth. Azul: Atuais membros; Laranja: Membros antigos; Verde: Membros suspensos.]] thumb|direita|250px|Dispersão da [[língua inglesa ao redor do mundo: a chamada anglofonia.]] Décadas e, em alguns casos séculos, do domínio britânico e de emigração deixaram sua marca em todas as nações independentes que surgiram a partir do Império Britânico. O império estabeleceu o uso do inglês em regiões ao redor do mundo. Hoje é o idioma principal de até 400 milhões de pessoas e é falado por cerca de meio bilhão como língua primeira, segunda ou estrangeira.Hogg, p. 424 chapter 9 English Worldwide by David Crystal: "approximately on in four of the worlds population are capable of communicating to a useful level in English." A propagação do inglês a partir da segunda metade do século XX foi auxiliada, em parte, pela influência cultural dos Estados Unidos, que por sua vez foi formado a partir de colônias britânicas. O sistema parlamentar inglês serviu de modelo para os governos de muitas ex-colônias e a common law para os sistemas jurídicos.Ferguson 2004, p. 307. Os Comitê Judicial do Conselho Privado britânico ainda serve como o mais alto tribunal de recurso a várias ex-colônias do Caribe e do Pacífico. Missionários protestantes britânicos que se espalharam por todo o mundo, muitas vezes com antecedência de soldados e funcionários públicos, espalharam a Comunhão Anglicana em todos os continentes. A arquitetura colonial britânica, como em igrejas, estações ferroviárias e prédios do governo, continua a estar em muitas cidades que já fizeram parte do Império Britânico.Marshall, pp. 238–40. Esportes individuais e de equipe que desenvolveram na Grã-Bretanha, em particular o futebol, críquete, tênis e golfe foram exportados.Torkildsen, p. 347. O sistema britânico de medição, o sistema imperial, continua a ser utilizado em alguns países de várias maneiras. A convenção de dirigir no lado esquerdo da estrada tem sido mantida em grande parte do antigo Império.Parsons, p. 1. As fronteiras políticas desenhadas pelos britânicos nem sempre refletiram etnias ou religiões homogênea, contribuindo para conflitos em áreas anteriormente colonizadas. O Império Britânico também foi responsável por grandes migrações de povos. Milhões de pessoas deixaram as Ilhas Britânicas, com as populações de colonos fundadores dos Estados Unidos, Canadá, Austrália e Nova Zelândia, provenientes principalmente da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda. As tensões permanecem entre as populações de colonos brancos desses países e suas minorias nativas e entre minorias e maiorias nativas assentados na África do Sul e Zimbabwe. A colonização britânica da Irlanda deixou sua marca na forma de dividir as comunidades católica e protestante na Irlanda do Norte. Milhões de pessoas se mudaram para as colônias britânicas, com um grande número de indianos que emigram para outras partes do Império. Estas incluem as atuais Malásia, Ilhas Maurício, Fiji, Guiana, Trinidad, Quênia, Uganda, Tanzânia e África do Sul. A emigração chinesa, principalmente a partir do sul da China, levou à criação da maioria chinesa de Singapura e de pequenas minorias chinesas no Caribe. A demografia do próprio Reino Unido foi alterada após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, devido à imigração para a Grã-Bretanha a partir de suas ex-colônias.Dalziel, p. 135. * Imperio * Império colonial * Império global * Colonização Britânica da África * Partilha da África * Raj Britânico da Índia * Colonização Britânica da América * Treze Colônias * Colonização da Austrália * Revolução Industrial * Era Vitoriana * David Livingstone * Henry Morton Stanley * Charles Darwin * James Cook * Commonwealth * História do Reino Unido * Ordem do Império Britânico * * * Categoria:Império Britânico Categoria:Impérios da Europa moderna